Mulan Naruto Style
by lilm1991
Summary: Shizune disguises herself as a boy and takes her father's place in the army to fight Orochimaru with the help guardian and lucky cricket, will she be able to save her country and bring honor to her family ?. read and find out! based on Diseny Mulan.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, there was a country called Konoha. It was a noble and ancient land ruled by a wise emperor. because of its resources and such, enemy forces tried to invade it. But thanks to a big wall on a border separating the country from that of the enemy's, no one can get in. That is until one night…

A guard named Iruka Umino was on guard making sure everything was alright. He was sure that everything was alright and he decided to rest for the night.

Before he could do so, something swoops down and knocks his helmet off, startling him. Iruka looks around to see what just attack him. He sees it landing on a flag pole nearby. It was a crow. Iruka wonders what the crow is doing here.

Without warning, the crow gave a big screech. Iruka gasps as he sees a grappling hook comes over the wall and grabs onto something. Alarmed, Iruka looks over the head and more grappling hooks appear. This could only mean one thing.

"Invasion!" Iruka yelled alarmed. "Get the signal ready!"

Iruka runs as fast as he can to the tower and climbs up the ladder. Evil enemies climbed over the wall and begin their attack. Two enemies named Sakon and Ukon chases after him. Sakon cut the ladder with his sword but fortunately, Iruka got to the top in time.

Iruka know that he had to light the fire and then the other towers will do the rest. As he grabs a torch to do so, another enemy appears and startled him. All of Konoha know him as Orochimaru, the leader of the Huns who lived on the other side. He plans on taking over the country and it appears that day has arrived.

With a smirk, he jumps over the tower's edge and lands across the cauldron glaring at Iruka as if saying to dare him to light the thing. His crow flies and lands on his arm.

A pause, then Iruka threw the torch into the cauldron, getting the fire going. Orochimaru didn't even bother to stop him. He just stands there and watches as the other towers light their cauldrons, alerting the country to the danger.

"You can invade all you want, but now the whole country now knows of your presence." Iruka said in defiance. Orochimaru just smiles as he grabs the flag and uses the fire to burn it.

"On the contrary, I intend this to happen." Orochimaru said sinisterly. The invasion has begun.

* * *

News of the Huns' invasion spread, even to the Konoha Palace. In the central chamber, they open up as a general came in. His name is General Fugaku Uchiha, the leader of the emperor's army.

"Your Majesty," Fugaku begins to say in concern as he approaches the emperor with his men. He bows as he continues, "We got bad news. The Huns have got through our northern border. They are invading."

"Ha!" Someone near the emperor snapped. His name was Neji Hyuga the emperor's adviser. He always made sure the rules are followed...most of the time anyway. "Impossible! We got the Great Wall! No one can get by it!"

"Quiet." The Emperor said in concern. . The Emperor of Konoha. Turning to the general he said, "Fugaku, go on."

"To make matters worst, Orochimaru is leading them." he explained grimly. The Emperor looked concerned. Orochimaru's reputation as a blood thirsty murdering monster is known even in the palace. If he got pass the Great Wall, then he will most likely to try to invade the capital, take the Emperor prisoner and rule Konoha with an iron fist. Fugaku continued, "It's best if we get defenses around the palace at once."

"No, we mustn't!, Neji."

"Yes," Neji asked standing in attention.

"Give out notices to all the provinces in the country." the Emperor explains. "We must get as many reserves and new recruits as we can to stop the invaders."

"Emperor, forgive me for asking, but wouldn't it be better if my men deal with Orochimaru? They could stop him." Fugaku asked skeptically. He didn't want to risk innocent lives to fight a battle against the Huns, especially since Orochimaru was leading them.

"I can't take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat."

What the Emperor didn't know that it won't be a man that will save them all, but rather a woman...

* * *

On a farm in a village somewhere in Konoha, lived a girl with long black hair and dark eyes . She was none other than Shizune. She has an important event today and everything must be right. It is a way to bring honor to her family. But usually, she always had trouble doing so.

"Be quiet, demure, graceful, polite," Shizune said as she uses her chopsticks to pick some rice up and eats a mouthful. "Delicate, refined, posed."

Putting her chopsticks down and swallowing her rice, she writes down the last word on her arm. If she needs to, she will look the words up so she can know and remember the words. Sure, it is cheating, but the girl is desperate at this point. "Punctual."

A roaster crowed startling her. The day has begun! She got to get her chores done before getting to that other thing. She got out of bed and runs outside.

"Tonton, Tonton!" Shizune cries out looking for someone. Soon she found Tonton. he Was a little pink pig. Tonton was sleeping right now.

"There you are." Shizune cooed as she woke Tonton up. "Who's the smartest pig I have ever known?" Tonton smiles as Shizune petted him. "Come on, Tonton. I need help with the chores. How about it?"

Tonton nodded as he got up and begins to help out. Later, Shizune ties a sack of grain to the Tonton's waist and off he went.

Shizune quickly opens the door so that Tonton could run out. he run by the chickens. They made clucking noises as they saw the feed being poured out from the sack and ate it happily.

Tonton also went by a black horse. Her name was Wei, the family's horse. She watches what Tonton was doing and snorts in annoyance.

Near the house was a small temple. The family went there often to pray to their ancestors for good luck and such. A man inside was praying right now. The Shizune's father. He was well known as a great warrior in the past wars. But time has taken their tow on the man. He is now retired and has a bad leg. Any more battles could kill him.

Her father prayed as he said, "Ancestors, I hope you assist my daughter in impressing the matchmaker. Today is the day Shizune will meet a matchmaker. The girl has to impress the woman if she is to bring honor to her family .  
Just then Tonton ran in and goes around he, dropping grain all over the floor. The chickens followed the pig. Her father didn't seem to notice though as he said, "Please help her, for goodness sakes."

At that time, Shizune came up to the temple and smiles in amusement. Knowing her dad was at the temple, she goes to it holding a tray with a teapot and a cup saying, "Hey dad. I got your..."

She yelps as her father chose that time to come out of the temple, causing him to bump into her. The cup fell to the ground and breaks into pieces. Luckily the man grabs the teapot with the cane he was holding to support himself in the nick of time.

"Shizune." he said shaking his head. His daughter can be a bit clumsy but he cares for her.

"No worries. Got a spare." Shizune assured as she gets out a cup from her robe. At least she always came prepared. She gets the teapot and begins pouring.

"Shizune..."

"father, remember. Dr. Tsunade insisted on three cups of tea every morning. You must keep your strength."

"Shizune..." he repeated in concern. She had to get going right now.

"And three at night..." she continued.

"Shizune, forgive me but you got to be in town. You know you got to..."

"...uphold the family honor, I know. Just don't worry. I will not let you down, I promised." her father looked at the girl in doubt. It's not the first time she said this. Luckily for Shizune, her father didn't see her cover up the writing on her arm thanks to her sleeves. "See ya! Wish me luck!"

"Don't be late!" he calls after her as she heads down the stairs. The man looked worried instead of delighted. He has a bad feeling that something may go wrong. Turning to Tonton, he said, "I think I better do some more praying. I'm going to need it."

He heads back into the temple leaving Tonton confused a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

In town, two ladies are waiting for Shizune concerned and patiently. They got to get the girl ready to be presentable for the matchmaker.

One of them was a woman with long black hair, brown eyes. Her name was Tsunade, Shizune's mother.

Standing next to her was another woman with long purple hair, tied to a ponytail. Her name is Yukino , Shizune's grandmother.

"Oh, where is she? She is supposed to be here a while ago." Tsunade said worried. "She is going to be late."

A woman named Anko pokes her head out of a building nearby. "Well I hope Shizune gets here soon. You know how Miharu hates it when people are late." Anko warned before going back into the building.

"Why today?" Tsunade said sadly. "I should have pray to the ancestors for luck."

"Ha! If they're lucky, how come they're dead?" Yukino scoffed. She then grins as she added, "I got the luck I need right here."

She holds up a small little cage with something inside. It is a little cricket. "Okay, little cricket. You are supposed to bring good luck so time to show yourself." Yukino said with a grin.

Tsunade noticed that mother has put on a blindfold taking the cricket with her...right into a busy street!

"Wait, no!" Tsunade gasped in alarm. But it was too late as Yukino went into the street with the cricket. Luckily for Yukino, the traffic missed her but horses with carriages crashes making a big accident.

Once on the other side of the street, Yukino takes the blindfold off and grins. She has made it without a scratch!

"Yes! You sure are lucky!" Yukino said to the cricket which was so shaken up it fainted.

Tsunade sighs. She wishes her mother would stop relying on something that may turn out to get her killed one day. Just then she sees a familiar girl riding in on Wei.

"Hey, mom! I'm here!" Shizune said as she got off Wei. She notices her mom giving her an annoyed look. The girl sighs, knowing what it means. "I'm sorry, mom. I try to get here as I could but..."

"Never mind about that." Tsunade said. "We got to get you clean up right now."

With that, Tsunade took Momo right into the cleaning house where Anko was waiting for her. She saw some hay in the Shizune's hair making Anko sighs as she begins to sing.

Anko: _**This is what you give me to work with?  
Well, honey, I've seen worse.**_

After getting the girl undressed, Anko got Shizune into the bath.

_**We're gonna turn this sow's ear  
Into a silk purse.**_

Shizune got into the bath and the water was cold. "I'm f-f-f-f-freezing here." she said shivering, trying to do her best from getting a cold.

"Well maybe if you would have got here on time, you would have a warm bath, wouldn't you?" Tsunade asked. getting a bowl of water and dumps it on Shizune then she begins to wash her hair.

_**We'll have you  
Washed and dried  
Primped and polished till you glow with pride  
Trust my recipe for instant bride  
You'll bring honor to us all**_

Anko gets a sponge and begins to clean Shizune's right arm. She notices the writing the girl has written on the said arm.

"What is this?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh, notes," Momo said sheepishly as she took her arm back. "Well, in case of precaution."

"Cheating. Hold this." Yukino said with a sigh as she hands the cricket to Tsunade. "This requires more luck." Shizune just groans in concern.

* * *

Next the hair dressers, Tenten and Temari, comb Shizune's hair.

Tenten: _**Wait and see  
When we're through**_

Temari: _**Boys will gladly go to war for you**_

Tenten: _**With good fortune**_

Temari: (Finalizing the hairdo) _**And a great hairdo**_

Both: _**You'll bring honor to us all**_

after her hair was done, Shizune follows Tsunade outside as she sings.

Tsunade: _**A girl can bring her family  
Great honor in one way**_

At a game table nearby, Hashirama Senju and Tobirana Senju are playing a game of chess. Hashirama makes his turn and smirks, thinking he has won. Tobirana thinks trying to determine his next move.

_**By striking a good match**_

Taking a look, Shizune decides to help out a bit. She moves a piece making a great move.

_**And this could be the day**_

She smiles while Hashirama looked impressed. Tobirana scowls. He lost once more. Tsunade came and took Shizune away not wanting to waste any more time than they did already.

At another place, the dressers Tatsuki and Ayame, as well as Tsunade, helps make Shizune look beautiful and pretty.

Tatsuki: _**Men want girls  
With good taste**_

Ayame: _**Calm**_

Tsunade: _**Obedient**_

Tatsuki: _**Who work fast-paced**_

Tsunade: _**With good breeding**_

Ayame: (Pulling the dress tight around Shizune's waist) _**And a tiny waist**_

"What?!" Momo said confused until she yelps while her waist got squeezed, big time! That was tight!

All Three: _**You'll bring honor to us all**_

After that's done Momo follows her mom a bit. She sees a boy laughing and playing.

Chorus: _**We all must serve our Emperor  
Who guards us from the villains**_

Shizune saw a boy stealing girl's toy and laughs while the girl chased after him in annoyance.

_**A man by bearing arms**_

With a grin, Shizune grabs the toy from the, who scoffs and cross his arms, and gives it to girl who holds it happily.

_**A girl by bearing sons **_

Next up, Kurenai puts makeup on Shizune as she sings.

Kurenai: _**When we're through you can't fail  
Like a lotus blossom soft and pale  
How could any fellow say "No sale"  
You'll bring honor to us all**_

When she's done, Kurenai gets a mirror and uses it so Shizune can see her handwork. Needless to say, Shizune didn't like it at all she rubs her hair a bit and brings it in front of her. Much better.

Tsunade came in, with a flower and comb and puts it in Shizune's hair saying, "Much better. I think you're ready."

"Not yet." Yukino said with a smirk.

"Oh right. An apple for serenity." Tsunade said putting an apple in Shizune's mouth making her embarrassed. "A pendant for balance," As Tsunade puts a pendant under Shizune's sash, she continues to sing.

Tsunade: _**Beads of jade for beauty**_

putting a bead necklace around Shizune's neck. She is getting more beautiful by the minute.

Yukino: _**You must proudly show it**_

With a grin, Yukino raises Shizune's chin high with her hand.

_**Now add a cricket just for luck**_

Knowing Shizune may need it, she takes the cage with the cricket in it and hides it in the girl's sash. She hoped it would work.

Tsunade: _**And even you can't blow it**_

All beautiful and ready, Shizune goes outside to join the maidens on their way to Miharu. Worried, Shizune sings as well.

Shizune: _**Ancestors  
Hear my plea  
Help me not to make a fool of me  
And to not uproot my family tree  
Keep my father standing tall**_

Realizing she is slowing down, she runs up to catch up to the maidens while getting a parasol from her mother. She gets in line with the maidens .

Maidens and Shizune: _**Scarier than the undertaker  
We are meeting our  
matchmaker**_

All Townspeople: _**Destiny  
Guard our girls  
And our future vas it fast unfurls  
Please look kindly on these cultured pearls  
Each a perfect porcelain doll**_

Maiden: _**Please bring honor to us**_

Maiden: _**Please bring honor to us**_

Maiden: _**Please bring honor to us**_

Maiden: _**Please bring honor to us**_

Shizune & Maidens: _**Please bring honor to us all!**_

Soon the girls arrived at the building where Miharu lived and crouched down behind their parasol.

The woman herself came out. She had dark brown hair and Green eyes. Her name was Miharu, the matchmaker. If those wanted to seek a husband or a wife, she's the one to go to...as long as you don't do anything that would upset her, that is.

Looking at a clipboard, she makes a roll call, "Shizune!"

"Here!" Shizune said raises a hand as she got up.

"Tsk, tsk. Speaking without permission. That will cost you points."

"Oops." Shizune said embarrassed. She has forgotten that one must never speak unless Miharu is speaking to her.

"Geez, what crawl up her butt and die?" Yukino asked Tsunade. Tsunade sighs as she watches on. She hopes that Shizune would impress Miharu.

* * *

When the roll call was done , it's time for the women to come inside Miharu's building and do some sort of interview. If all goes well, the woman will determined if the girl will be able to married anyone or not. Shizune was the first to go in. As she went in, Miharu followed and closed the door. She observed Momo carefully.

"Skinny, too skinny that is." Shizune said in disapproval as she writes it down. The cricket chose this time to peek out of Shizune's sash coming out of it's cage. The cricket fell out. Miharu didn't noticed as her back was to Shizune. She continues, "Don't think you would get any kids with that figure."

Shizune yelped as she saw the cricket. She grabs it and puts it behind her back just as the matchmaker turns around. "Now recite the final admonition." Miharu requested. Shizune smiles and nodded. "Of course", she dropped the cricket as she got her fan out looking nervously. "Well?"

Shizune clears her throat and speaks, "Fulfill your duties calmly and re..." The girl pause then looks at her arm while the matchmaker wasn't looking. Unfortunately, the writing was smeared so Momo did her best to remember and read what she wrote. "Reflect before you snack." She yelps as she looks at her arm and corrected herself, "Act! This shall bring you honor and glory."

With that, Shizune fanned herself very fast and sighs. A suspicious Miharu takes the fan away and looks at it frowning. If she catches Shizune trying to cheat, she is so in big trouble. Fortunately for the girl, there are no notes of any kind to be found on the fan and she didn't think to look on her arm.

Glaring at Shizune who smiled innocently, "This way!" said Miharu Then she took the girl by the arm and pulls her forward. Miharu unknowingly ended up smearing Shizune's writing some more and causes some of the ink to be on her own hand.

In the next room, Miharu continues, "Now pour the tea." She hands a teapot to Shizune. The girl looked concerned as she saw the ink on the matchmaker's hand. Miharu still didn't notice as she said, "In order to show your future in laws how great you are, you got to have some dignity." Shizune stares at her but only because the matchmaker has smears ink on her mouth. But this means she wasn't watching what she was doing as she ended up pouring the tea on the table. Catching this, Shizune quickly pours the tea into the cup correcting herself.

"Don't forget refinement. You must be poised." Miharu added. So far, things don't look good for Shizune.

Shizune sighs then noticed something in the teacup. The cricket has somehow managed to get in the cup and happily having a warm spa in it. And to make matters worst, Miharu took the cup and was about to drink from it with the cricket still inside!

"Uh wait. Excuse me." Shizune said nervously.

"Quiet!" Miharu snapped as she sniffs the tea.

Yelping and fearing the matchmaker will end up drinking the cricket, she tries to take the teacup back as Shizune said, "One moment…I will need it back..."

With a scowl, Miharu and Shizune fight for the cup. During the struggle however, the cup turned over and spills the tea on the woman. It also caused the cricket to fell out and go right in the matchmaker's dress!

"You stupid little..." Miharu begins to yell. Then she yelps. As saw the cricket was in her dress moving around causing her to dance around like a mad woman. "Aaahhhh! Ahhhhh! Ahhh!"

During the madness, Miharu causes a pot of coals to be knocked down and she ended up falling on them. Unfortunately, the coals were very hot! Miharu screamed in pain as she jumps around. Shizune yelped as she grabs a fan and fans the charred area trying to cool down the woman's behind. Too bad it ended up making the flame bigger. Miharu screams louder. This doesn't look good at all.

* * *

Outside, Tsunade and Yukino looked concerned as they could hear Miharu's screams from outside. From the sound of things, the matchmaking thing wasn't going well at all.

"Well, I think it's going well, huh?" Yukino asked with a smile to the concerned Tsunade. If Yukino was trying to assure her daughter that things were okay, it has failed miserably.

Suddenly Miharu runs out of the building screaming like mad, "Put me out, put me out, put me out!"

Shizune horrified used the teapot to throw the tea on the matchmaker to put the fire out. Miharu glared angrily at the girl who bows before giving the teapot back to the matchmaker. Embarrassed and sad, Shizune covers her face as she goes to her family who looks concerned. As she dis, the cricket ran out of the building and jumps back into her cage still on Shizune's sash. She doesn't want to go through that again!

"You...ARE THE WORST GIRL I EVER SEEN!!" Miharu screams furiously as she throws the teapot to the ground breaking it in the progress. "You may look beautiful, BUT YOU WILL NEVER EVER GIVE HONOR TO YOUR FAMILY!!"

Yukino and Tsunade gasped, then look at Shizune who looks sad about what happened. She can hear the people whispering about her as they left. Momo hugged Tsunade and hung her head sadly. She has been embarrassed and humiliated. And most of all, she has failed her family miserably.


	3. Chapter 3

Shizune sighs sadly as she goes through the gate leading Wei into the house. She has failed to bring honor to her family.

She sighs in sorrow. Her father came out and smiles hoping his daughter's interview went well. To his concern, he can tell it didn't as she covers her face with Wei's head as she takes the horse to the trough. She looks at her reflection in the trough. She sighs as she begins to sing.

Shizune: _**Look at me  
I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter**_

As she removes her earrings and beads, she saw Tsunade talking to her father. She explained what happened today making him more concerned.

_**Can it be  
I'm not meant to play this part?**_

Shizune went outside and released the cricket from it's cage. As it fell to the ground, the cricket watches the girl feeling sorry for herself.

_**Now I see**_

the cricket saw Shizune leave, feeling more sad than ever. The cricket felt that it was kinda it's fault Shizune's interview went wrong. The cricket followed Shizune as she continues to sing.

_**That if I were to truly  
To be myself**_

Shizune got on the railing of the bridge and hopped along it before getting off. Despite how fun it was, it didn't help cheer her up.

_**I would break my family's heart  
Who is that girl I see**_

Shizune stopped by a pond and sadly looked at her reflection.

_**Staring straight  
Back at me?**_

With a sigh, she puts a hand on a statue of the great dragon and looks at the temple.

_**Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?**_

The cricket swam across the pond and got out as she continues to follow Shizune.

_**Somehow I cannot hide**_

Shizune walked into the temple and bows in respect.

_**Who I am**_

the cricket saw Shizune in the temple looking sad, noticing many reflections of herself in the tombstones of her ancestors.

_**Though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?**_

Shizune removed half of her make-up. She looks at her reflection seeing half of her face in make-up, the other looking normal.

_**When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?**_

Shizune sighed as she removed her hairpiece, letting her hair down, cleans the remaining make-up off, and leaves the temple.

* * *

Shizune sat on a bench still feeling miserable. At that time, her father came out and saw Shizune. He sighed as he felt sorry for what happened to the girl earlier today. He cleared his throat letting his daughter knows he was there. Seeing him, she sadly turns her head away fearing her own dad would scold her for her failure.

Instead, he sat down and observed the blossom trees. He chuckles as he said, "Well, the blossoms are beautiful this time of year, aren't they?" He notices a small bud as he continued, "This one is late though." Turning, he takes the flower comb Shizune has put it in her lap and puts it in her hair as he said, "But let me tell you, when it does bloom, it will be more beautiful than ever."

Shizune smiled. She expects he is telling her that someday she will find someone and be the perfect bride someday.

Suddenly, the sound of drums being played is heard, making them turn their heads.

"What is that?" Shizune asked concerned.

"That means someone from the country's capital is coming." her father said concerned. Indeed, someone is coming. Neji and two guards are riding in on horseback into the village. Her father walks to the entrance of the house as Shizune, Tsunade and Yukino follow.

"Shizune, get inside." Tsunade said worried. Neji's appearance meant something was up. Even Yukino motioned Shizune to get inside. Instead, Shizune used the railing on the wall to climb up onto the roof of the wall. She watched and saw what was going on as Neji came into the village.

"Everyone, listen up!" Neji barked. "We got a proclamation from the Imperial City! Konoha has been invaded by the Huns!" The people gasp in horror. This has never happened before so this is very VERY serious. "The Emperor decree that one man from every family in this village will serve in the Imperial Army." Neji got out a list of those who lives in the village and makes a roll call, "First off, the Hatake Family!"

Kakashi Hatake, member of the mentioned family, goes up and bows before getting a conscription notice from a guard. The notice will explain where each recruit will need to report to.

"Next, the Iunzuka family!" Neji called out the next family.

Shinji Iunzuka came forward but his son Kiba stops him as he said, "Allow me to serve the Emperor in my father's place." With that, Kiba came up and took the conscription.

"The Nemoto family!"

Shizune gasps in horror and she cries out, "No!" She knew that the times have made her father old and weak, as well as his leg. If he was to fight now, he could get hurt or worst, get killed! It seems that her father didn't care as he gave his cane to Tsunade and walked towards Neji.

He bowed and he said, "I will serve the Emperor with honor."

Just as he was about to get his conscription notice, Shizune suddenly got off the roof and rushed forward, to stop him as she yelled, "Please don't!"

"Shizune!"

"Sir," Shizune said to an annoyed Neji. "Please don't make him go! My dad already fought enough and..."

"Silence!" Neji snapped in annoyance then he turned to her father, "Sir, the next time she does that, I will have to punish her! She knows better than to speak like that in a man's presence!"

"Shizune, please. Enough." her father said with a sigh as he looks at Shizune. Yukino came forward and takes her back into the house.

As her father takes his notice, Neji continued, "You are to report tomorrow to the Wu Shu camp. That is all."

"Yes." they all said with a nod as they took their notices. They walk back to the houses to get ready for camp as Neji and the two guards left the village.

* * *

Later that night, Shizune watches as her father opens up a cabinet. Inside was his armor which he uses in the past wars. He hasn't worn it in who knows how long but he is about to use it again despite his leg injury. He waves his sword to practice for the upcoming battle.

Suddenly he cringes in pain because of his leg injury he fell. Shizune looks more concerned and upset as he breathed heavily. If he goes to fight in the war, he will surely die! And worst yet, he doesn't seem to care, at all!

Shizune and her family later have what may be their last dinner together. No one at the table spoke as thunder is heard and lightning breaks out. Shizune poured the tea for everyone as she looks around. No one was speaking for what seems to be a while. Shizune frowned angrily. Her father was willing to go out into a war that he would not come back from! Finally, in disgust, she slammed her teacup down on the table standing up.

"I still don't think you should go!" She yelled in anger.

"Shizune, please!" Tsunade said worried that her daughter would make things worst than they are already.

"Look, there are men younger than you who could fight for our country! Why should you?" Shizune snapped, ignoring her mother.

"Because it is an honor to do so for the country and my family, that's why." her father said with a sad sigh.

"So you are gonna die with honor?" Shizune yelled

"Shizune, if I do die, it will be for serving the Empire!" her replied

"So it is wrong for me to be concerned for you then?!"

Her father then got up, "No! I'm not saying it is!" He sighs exasperatedly. "But, THIS is my place in the world." He turns away, with his arms folded. "Until your place is learned, that will be all there is to it."

With that, Shizune got up and left the room "Fine!"

She ran out of the house angrily, not caring that is raining heavily outside. Her father sighed as he sat back down to continue eating. It was a sad dinner night indeed.

* * *

As it continued to rain, Shizune sat at the base of the grate dragon with tears rolling down her cheeks, not caring that it is raining hard.

She looks at her reflection in a puddle that was made by the rain. As she looked up, Shizune saw her parents talking in the bedroom. By the looks of things, the conversion is not going well at all. Tsunae sighed sadly as she left while her father blow out the candle light to get settle in for the night.

Shizune frowned. She couldn't let her father fight. She just couldn't! She knew what she must do.

* * *

Shizune headed into the family temple. As she went inside, her reflection was made by the tablets as she lit an incense candle and puts it in the hanging incense holder. The thing seems to be showing a statue of some sort of humanoid lion.

Shizune payed no attention to it as she bows and prayed her respects her ancestors to help her in what she must do. Next, she hurries out. The cricket saw her and followed.

* * *

Next, Shizune went into her parents' bedroom and sees both of her parents sleeping. Momo sneaks into the room and quietly takes her father's conscription notice on the table and putting a comb in its place. She sighed sadly as she looks at her parents still sleeping.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice." She whispered sadly as she heads out.

Shizune then enters the armory. She takes her father's sword and gets a pained look on her face. She uses the sword and cuts her hair short. She then tied it up her hair into a bun.

She opens the cabinet to her father's armor and puts it on. She finishes putting on the armor and ties it in the front.

In the stable, Wei was sleeping when the door opens up. She woke up and looks alarmed as a figure comes into her stable. She made neighing noises as the figure came up. But then the figure comforted Wei. The horse took one look and realized that the figure is Shizune in disguise.

Shizune then got on Wei and rode out while the cricket watched her ride off. The girl sighed as she give one more look at her parents' bedroom.

Wei burst through the gate of the house and rode off on the way to camp.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people i'm back, sorry for the late update but my laptop broke near christmas and I only got it back a couple of weeks ago, i've also been buzy with college but i will try update as much as I can so please keep reading :)

* * *

Although Shizune has left with Wei, their disappearance didn't go unnoticed. Back in the temple, the center statue's eyes glows green.

Back in the house, Yukino got up from her bed with a gasp. Something has gone very wrong! After checking her granddaughter's bedroom, her fears have been confirmed.

"Shizune is gone!" Yukino cried as she ran into daughter and son's bedroom waking both of them up.

"What?!" Tsunade said in alarm. Shizune gone? But how and why?

Jiraiya then looks at the table and sees that his conscription notice has been replaced by Shizune's hair comb. He put two and two together...and they don't make a pretty picture.

"No...she didn't." Jiraiya said horrified. The man runs to his cabinet and opens it. His worst fears had been confirmed as well: the armor is gone! "Oh no!"

He runs out of the house screaming, Shizune's name He fell to the ground because of his leg. Getting up, he sees the gates swinging meaning that they have been used. "No." Tsunade ran out and knelt to her husband concerned. Shizune has decided to take her dad's place. While noble, it also comes with disastrous results.

"Jiraiya, you got to go after her before she gets killed!" Tsunade insisted.

"I...can't. If I expose her, she will be killed anyway." Jiraiya said sadly. He knew of the law. If a woman is caught disguising herself as a man, it could mean treason and the punishment will be death. The parents hung their heads in sadness. There was nothing they could do now. Shizune was going to be killed either way.

Yukino watched the two sadly as she mumbled while praying, "Ancestors, if you could hear me, watch over Shizune..."

* * *

Back at the temple, late at night, Yukino's prayers had been heard as the wind blow the incense at the center stone's base out. Soon the stone turns green and a ghostly came out, It is was one of Shizune's ancestors.

With a nod, he turned to a hanging incense holder with the dragon statue as he said, "Gamakichi, arise! Come forth now!"

The statue begins to glow. Then came to life and fell to the ground on his back covered by smoke.

Rising from the smoke, the dragon stretched his arms. It is a small dragon with yellow skin, claws and a tail. When he stood up, he yelled, "All right! I am alive once more! Okay, people, talk to me! Who do I have to save, huh? Tell me and I'm there!"

"Gamakichi." the ancestor said with a frown. Gamakichi used to be a guardian...though not anymore and he is getting on the ancestor's nerves.

"Let me tell ya. Any idiot who thinks to mess with our family, they will meet the business end of my foot!" Gamakichi said as he growls.

"GAMAKICHI!" The ancestor snapped shutting the dragon up. Rolling his eyes, the ancestor nods to the statues that where obviously more than what they seemed. "Perhaps you have forgotten. These are the family guardians. They..."

"Protect the family." Gamakichi said with a groan as he has been through this many times before.

"And what do you do?"

Gamakichi sighs as he said, "Ring the gong and do nothing else."

"Good. You do learn. Now wake up the ancestors." he ordered.

"Time for the reunion...as usual," Gamakichi got the gong and rang it yelling, "Okay, folks, get your corpses out of bed!" As he continued, the other stone tablets glowed as well. "Move it, get going! You don't need your beauty sleep, I should know!"

Soon the spirits of Shizune's other ancestors wake up and sat down on their stones. They know what Shizune did...and it didn't make any of them happy at all.

"Figures. The moment she was born, she was a big troublemaker like someone I know." one of the ancestor scoffed as she glares at her husband

"Hey, don't blame me! She got it from your side of the family, " he snapped.

"I may be dead but I can still kick your butt for yelling at me, moron!"

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"What's the problem? She was only trying to keep her dad safe." Another ancestor, assured.

"But what if she is found out?" asked another ancestor while holding up a calculator in concern. "If that happens, her father will be shamed for all time. Dishonor will end up with the family and the values they have will be ruined."

"Not to mention they will lose the farm, I reckon." Another ancestor, added.

"At least my kids don't get into much trouble." one scoffed. "They all become acupuncturists!"

"Yeah! Well we can't all become acupuncturists!" another snapped.

This argument got more intense as all the ancestors argued. All but one who rolled his eyes at this. He has to go through this every time a reunion would occur. Gamakichi meanwhile sat there, looking bored as usual.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't we send one of our guardians to bring Shizune home?" one anestor suggested. To the other ancestors, this sounded like a good idea. After all, when the guardian does that, no more embarrassment or trouble will happen.

"I agreed!" one said as he grabs a startled Gamakichi and the gong, holding them to a statue. "Let's send the most cunning!"

"No!" another protested as he held Gamakichi and the gong to another statue. "Let us send the swiftest!"

"That won't work!" another ancestor yelled grabbing Gamakichi and the gong, holding them to another statue. "The wisest always work well!"

"Quiet all of you!" the oldest ancestor yelled making the other ancestor drop both Gamakichi and the gong. "If we must do this, it must be the most powerful guardian we have..."

"Oh, I get it, I get it!" Gamakichi laughed as he got on an empty pedestal with a grin. "You want the most powerful, which is me!" The ancestors gave an odd look at the dragon...then they laughed. Gamakichi frowns at this.

"Hey come on! I'm serious!!" Gamakichi insisted. Then he downs some mega-doses of chili powders and spits out a small flame. "Ha! I'm hot! I'm..." He was interrupted when flame blasts came out of his rear.

The ancestor scoffed as he said, "If we recall, you have your chance to help out the Shizune's family."

"Because of your stupidity, my brother's war career ended in disaster!" an ancestor remarked with a frown.

Sure enough, nearby is another ghost whose head has been cut off which he is now holding. He remarked sarcastically, "Yeah, thanks a lot."

Gamakichi bitterly comment, "And your point is?"

"Our point is we will send a real guardian to get Shizune back." the ancestor said as he came up to him.

"What, are you nuts?!" Gamakichi grabs the ancestor's beard and yelled at his face in disbelief. "I'm a real guardian! You got to admit that!"

"A guardian not worthy of this spot!" the ancestor snapped as he shoved the dragons arms away. He grabs Gamakichi off his pedestal and motions him to the statue of the grate dragon outside as morning had arrived. "Now go and wake up the grate at once!"

Gamakichi groaned as the ancestor throws him out of the temple. Gamakichi recovers and peeks back in saying, "So uh...we will get back to my old job thing later?"

The ancestor throw the gong at Gamakichi hitting him in the face, making the dragon collapse while the ancestor groans in annoyance.

* * *

Gamakichi mumbled as he heads to the dragon statue, carrying his gong with him. He could't believe it. He waited all this time for another chance and like before he has been rejected.

"All right, I made one bad mistake, but can't they see in whatever they use for hearts to give me another chance?" Gamakichi groaned. "It's not going to kill them...figure of speech anyway."

Gamakichi sighed as he got to the statue. Time to get this over with. As he bangs on the gong, he yelled, "Hey Grate dragon, wake up! You got to get going and bring Shizune back!"

Gamakichi paused waiting for the grate dragon to wake up. And then...nothing. With a frown, Gamakichi went to the side of the statue as he said, "Come on, get up! Go on!" He throws the gong stick and whistles, "Hey boy! Get it!"

Again nothing happens. Gamakichi looks annoyed. Even guardians of the ancestors don't give him respect, statue or not! With a growl, he climbed up the statue. When he got to it's ear, he tries to yelled, "Hello! HELLLOOOOOOO!" He bangs the ear with the gong hoping that would wake the dragon up. Unfortunately, he ended up hitting it too hard causing the ear itself to break. He yelps and grabs the ear. A cracking sound was heard.

"Not good." Gamakichi groaned. Sure enough, the dragon statue collapses to the ground. The only thing that remained was the head that was missing an ear.

Gamakichi looked nervously as he got out of the broken stones, knocks on the status head saying, "Hello? Grate dragon? Oh, come on. Don't break down... okay, bad choice of words!" Gamakichi smacking his forehead. "The ancestors are going to kill me!!"

"Grate dragon," Gamakichi yelped and hid behind where the grate dragon once stood. The ancestor called from the window, "Did you wake up yet?"

Thinking quickly, Gamakichi held up the status head using it to cover his own. The ancestor looked from the temple. Thanks to the Gamakichi's quick thinking, the ancestor can only see the statue's head, so he thought it was the grate dragon who finally awaken.

"Yes. It's me...I woke up!" Gamakichi said, trying to imitate the grate dragon. He waves and poses as he continued, "Good morning! I will go and get Shizune back"

"Good." the ancestor said nodding, falling for it. "Go and save the fate of the Sizune'sfamily from falling into disaster."

"No problem, I won't lose." Gamakichi then fell and went rolling down the hill. He got to the bottom and yelped as the head fell on his own.

"Geez, note to self, get better insurance." Gamakichi groaned as he ditched the head. "Well, I fool them. But now what? I am in big trouble now! What am I gonna do?"

Gamakichi looked up to see the lucky cricket come up. "Do you have a problem?

"Well, what do you expect? Shizune is out there and the ancestors expected a guardian to go bring her back!."

"Well, why don't you do it?"

"And get her back, are you nuts?" Gamakichi snapped in annoyance. "After what happened to the fire breathing dragon up there, it will take a miracle to get back in the temple in good graces. It's not like I have to get the girl a medal for doing something! Heck, the only way that would happen if I make her a hero or something and I train her!"

Gamakichi pauses then he grind. getting an idea. "Wait, I got it, that's it! If I can trained Shizune at the camp and help her become a hero, this would show the guardians how great a guardian I can be! When that happened, they would be begging me to come back! Man, I am a genius, With a grin, Gamakichi stood up and heads out in hopes to get to Shizune in time.

"Hey, Gamakichi! Wait for me!" the cricket said as it ran to catch up to Gamakichi.

"What? You want to come? What makes you think you're important?" Gamakichi scoffed.

"Because I can bring good luck to everyone. I can help you because I'm lucky."

"You lucky? What, you think I was born yesterday? I am not stupid!"

the cricket rolled it's eyes and said, "You are stupid."

What did you say"?!" Gamakichi yelled angrily as he ran after the cricket. "How about I break your wings off and throw them in the nearest ocean! Then we'd see who's stuipd!"

"Your still stupid"

Gamakichi scowled as the cricket laughed. The two continued as they went off to find Shizune to help her.

* * *

Please Reviwe :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys i'm back and this time i'm going to update more often now i've finishi college for the summer :)**

**so here we go the 5th chapter YAY!**

* * *

In the forest , Orochimaru leaded his men continuing their path of destruction. The leader stopped and narrows his eyes. He sense something and points. Sakon and Ukon got off their horses and investigate. Sure enough, they came back tossing two scouts to the ground. The scouts,look up at them.

"Look at that, scouts from the old man himself." One of the hums sneered. Orochimaru smirks as he got off his horse and approaches the scouts.

Orochimaru sat down and adjusted one of the scout's collar as he said, "Well, well, I'm impressed by you two. You both have just found the Hun army" The other Huns laughed at this.

"Laugh all you want, Orochimaru! The Emperor will stop you all!" the scout yelled.

"Stop me? On the contrary, he invited me." Orochimaru grabbed scout and pulls him to face level. "The day he made that wall, he made me an invitation for my strength to come over. He started the game so I'm playing it." He throws the scout to the ground and uses his sword to make the scouts get up and run off, "Go and tell the Emperor the next time he wants to challenge me, send me the best army he has!"

The scouts continue running off. Orochimaru pauses to think then he asked, "Out of curiosity, how many men does it take to deliver a message?"

"One." Kidomaru said sinisterly as he holds up his bow and aims an arrow at one of the scouts. Only one scout will live to escape, the other will meet his end.

* * *

The recruits have arrived. All but one who is on a hill was watching. Shizune, still dressed as a boy, watched the place with Wei sitting down next to her. Shizune knew she must make a good first impression if she wants to fit in...and not get killed.

"How about this?" Shizune asked. Doing the best male voice as she can imitate, she said, "Hey, where do I sign up? Wow, cool sword. I got one too. They are supposed to be very big and great to use."

Shizune tries to get her father's sword out of the scabbard. Of course, she did a bad job at it and she ended up drops the sword onto the ground. Wei rolls on her back laughing.

"Knock it off!" Shizune snapped as she threw a shoe on Wei, making the horse stop laughing and get up. Shizune then walks over and gets back her shoe. "I'm doing the best I can!" With a groan she added, "Oh forget it. I am not sure if I can do this." She pushes the bamboo to take another look at the army, "At this rate, only a miracle can help me."

"You want a miracle? You got it!" A loud voice yelled. Shizune and Wei jumps and turned. They gasped as a shadow is cast on a rock with flames on the sides. "All those who want a miracle, scream for it!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shizune screamed as she and Wei runs behind a rock terrified.

"Uh...that's better."

"Monsters. Make them go away." Shizune gulped.

"Shizune, your salvation, despite how scary it is, has come!" The shadow boomed. Suddenly another shadow appears and foolishly makes a hand shadow of a dragon. "Your ancestors have sent me to..." The shadow noticed what the other one is doing. With a scowl, he stamps the other with a foot and continued, "...help you through this whole masquerading opportunity!"

The shadow bended down. The truth was, the shadow was really Gamakichi himself. The cricket was fanning the fires and such to make Gamakichi's show work...at first.

"It's working well so far. Keep doing it." Gamakichi said. The cricket continued fanning the fire. Gamakichi came back as a shadow as he continues, "Listen up! The moment the army knows you are a girl, you will be put to death!" Gamakichi made a huge voice as big flames shoot up from the rocks.

"Who are you?" Shizune asked horrified.

"Who am I you asked? I am the one who help lost souls!" As Gamakichi said, Shizune smiled. A guardian to help her in her time of need. Her ancestors must have sense she needed help and send someone to do so. "I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible..." Shizune's face of happiness turned into a face of shock when Gamakichi accidentally came out from the rocks revealing his true self. "Guardian Gamakichi," Shizune looks more stunned. She expected someone big, not something like Gamakichi. "Man, am I hot or what?"

Suddenly Wei jumps onto Gamakichi and stomped on him frantically.

Shizune moved the horse away from Gamakichi and picked him up. "My ancestors send a lizard to help me?" Shizune asked and arched an eyebrow. Gamakichi shoved Shizune's hand away.

Gamakichi commented, "No! I'm a dragon. Not lizard! I don't do that tongue thing", Gamakichi sticks out his tongue in annoyance.

Momo comment, "Uggh. How is someone so small supposed help me.

Gamakichi frowned but tried to take the light of the situation, "Look, I may be small but if I was my real size, your cow here would turn into meat." Gamakichi patted Wei but he yelps as the horse tried to bite him, "Hey watch it,! I got powers that you can only dream of!" He smirks as he looks at Shizune's chest. "For example, my eyes can see right through that armor you're wearing, kid!"

"Pervert!" Shizune yelled angrily as she covers her armor with her arms and kicked Gamakichi with her leg.

"Ouch!" Gamakichi groaned when he lands on the ground. He snapped as he stud up. "So this is where it ends up, heh? Dishonor and on your whole family even!" Gamakichi turns to the cricket who decided to come out of hiding as he said, "Write this down, will ya?" the cricket gets some paper and used a pencil to write down what Gamakichi said, "You got dishonor on yourself, your friends, your cow, your..."

"Okay, okay! I get it!" shizune yelped, not wanting to hear anymore as she covers Gamakichi's mouth, cutting him off. She sighs as she kneels down in front of the one she thought is her guardian. "I'm sorry. This is the first time I done this. I'm nervous."

"All right, you need help? Then trust me and don't kick me again, got it?" Gamakichi grinned as Shizune nodded. He could tell she would need all the help she could get. "Okay, let's do this. cricket, get my bags."

"What? I'm no room service attendant!" the cricket scowled in annoyance. But she got up to do so anyway as Gamakichi began to head to camp.

"Let's get going!" Gamakichi said, annoying Wei further. The horse reminded herself to stomp on Gamakichi more when she gets the chance.

* * *

Shizune stud in front of the camp entrance with Gamakichi sitting on her shoulder.

"All right, let's get this show on the road." Gamakichi said as he hides inside Shizune's armor. "Now then, first off walk like a man. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up." Gamakichi lifted Shizune's head as he continued, "And strut 2, 3, break it down, 2, 3, and work it."

Shizune walked into camp doing her best to walk like a man in hopes to fit in. Unfortunately, she did look weird doing so which results in the other men in the camp looking at her with confused looks. Shizune felt more embarrassed at this point.

Shizune looked into a tent and saw some disgusting stuff like a man picking his nose and another man using chopsticks to get some dirt out of his toes.

"Awww, pretty cool, eh?" Gamakichi said with a grin.

"More like disgusting." Shizune said frowning in disgust.

"They're men, you got to expect that. You got to act like them so watch carefully!"

Shizune looked up as she saw a soldier, showing off his Yin Yang tattoo on his chest and belly to three other soldiers.

One of them was a well-built man with short, dark hair and eyes, sleeveless black robes, and an armband around his right arm. His name was Sasuke Uchiha.

The second soldier had Spiky blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing a orange and black robes. His name was Naruto Uzumarki.

The last soldier was a well-built man with brown hair, tied to a ponytail, and was also wearing black robes. His name was Shikamaru Nara.

"Is this great or what? My tattoo can protect me from any harm!" the solder boasted with a laugh.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, then Sasuke smirked. and punched the solder in the chest making him fell to the ground in pain. Naruto laughed at this while Shizune looked amazed at Sasuke.

"Too bad it doesn't work." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Geez, after seeing that, I am not sure..." Shizune said uneasily.

"Come on, be an attitude like person. Just like that guy." Gamakichi said pointed to Sasuke. Shizune turned and see Sasuke .

Sasuke noticed Shizune looking at him and looks annoyed, "Hey, you got a problem?"

"Better punch him. That's how men say hello." Gamakichi' suggested quietly. Shizune hesitated then hit Sasuke as hard as she can on the shoulder. Sasuke yelped as he slammed right into Shikamaru.

"Oh Sasuke! I see you made a friend?" Shikamaru said as he turned around with a grin. About time too. Sasuke was having trouble making friends in camp...except for me and Naruto that is.

"So far, so good. Slap him on behind like all men do." Gamakichi suggested.

Shizune looked dumbstruck but she slapped Sasuke making him yelp. Sasuke, looked more angry, and grabbed Shizune by the collar.

"Wait until I hit you, pal! Your ancestors will feel that!" Sasuke snapped angrily.

"Come on, Sasuke. Don't be like that." Shikamaru insisted as he held Sasuke. "Relax"

Sasuke, growled but he does so angry anymore while Shizune looked on in amazement, Soon Sasuke had calmed down and his face turned back to normal.

"There, does that help?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sasuke said with a sigh as Shikamaru puts him down. Glancing at Shizune, he began to leave, "Who needs you sissy boy? Not worth my time."

"Sissy boy? I dare you to say that again, Punk-brat!" Gamakichi yelled angrily.

Shizune gasped as, unfortunately, Sasuke thought she was talking to him. Angrily, Sasuke grabbed Shizune by the collar and got ready to punch her. The good news was that Shizune got out of the way. The bad news was that Sasuke had hit Naruto, by mistake.

"Oh! Sorry, Naruto!" Sasuke apologized. He looked around for the recruit and saw her trying to get away making him yell, "Come back here!"

Sasuke grabbed Momo by the foot but Naruto, wanted to get back at Sasuke for punching him, kicking Sasuke and sending him landing on front of Shikamaru knocking him down. Naruto jumped at Shizune but she moved out of the way making Naruto land on Sasuke, who was on top of Shikamaru.

"That's it!" Naruto yelled angrily as he fights Sasuke on top of Shikamaru. Shizune nervously tried to get away but Sasuke spotted her.

"Get back here!" Sasuke yelled as Shizune ran into a tent and stopped. Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru ran through the tent and through the other side, Sasuke stopped as he almost collapsed into a soldier who was in line to get some food. He looks behind him as Naruto stopped in time as well. Unfortunately, Shikamaru couldn't stop in time causing Naruto ans Sasuke to ram into the whole line sending all the soldiers down causing the cook serving the food to fell as well.

The men scowled as they got up wondering who did it. They looked and saw Shizune getting out of the same tent she came into. She yelped as she noticed the men coming at her, revenge on mind.

"Oh hey...what's up?" Shizune asked nervously as she know what trouble is about to occurred.

* * *

Neji watched this and shook his head in disgust. He came to see the new recruits for the army and this is what he saw. He went into the tent where General Uchiha was having a meeting with a boy.

The boy had long black hair tied into a loose ponytail, dark eyes and wearing black robes. His name was Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi watched as Fugaku used a pointer to discuss the strategy on a map of the country as he said, "As far as we know, the Huns have struck at these locations. I will bring the main troops up to the Main Pass and make sure we stop Orochimaru before he wrecks this village."

"Good idea. I loved it. I love surprises." Neji said with a grin.

"Itachi, you will stay here and train the recruits for if the time calls for them. The moment Neji decides you're ready, you and your men will come to help...Captain."

"Captain?" Itachi asked in amazement as the general gave the new captain a sword. "Does this mean I'm in charge?"

"That is correct." Fugaku said with a smile.

"Uh, this is a big responsibility, general." Neji said with a frown. "We should have someone more better to do this..."

"Itachi was number one in his class and has a lot of knowledge concerning the training techniques. He has an impressive military lineage. I know My son will get the job done."

"I promised. I won't let you down!" Itachi said. He is the captain, unbelievable! Noticing Fugaku was looking at him sternly, he tries his best to calm down and act seriously, "I...uh...yes sir."

Fugaku headed out of the tent as he continued, "Good. We will toast for Konoha's victory at Kagoshima City." The general turned to Neji as he continued, "I hope you can give me a full report in 3 weeks, correct?"

"Sure. No problem. I won't leave anything out." Neji assured as the two left.

"Captain Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said to himself. "That sounded cool all right. Leader of Konoha's finest troops, scratch that, greatest troops of all time!" Itachi smirked as he headed out of the tent. But he gasped as he saw the recruits fighting. He stands next to Neji and Fugaku.

An injured recruit named groaned as he salutes the general before falling onto the ground. Fugaku made sure to step over the boy as he gets onto his horse.

"Very good recruits. I am very impressed." Neji said sarcastically. To him, it won't make the new captain's job easy.

"Take care Captain." Fugaku said as he and his men left on their horses to go where they needed to go to.

"You too...dad." Itachi said quietly as he watches his own father, leave. It pained him every time he goes but when the country needs him, Fugaku is there. Now it's time to get to work. He looked at the troops and sighed. This doesn't look easy.

"We may begin." Neji said chuckling as he got a clipboard and pen out ready to start his report.

Itachi quickly ran up to the fighting soldiers and yelled, "Attention!"

The soldiers heard him and stop their fighting, even Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke punched Naruto in the face even when Itachi was looking at them angrily. The men quickly moved out of the way and pointed at Shizune who is in a fetal position on the ground yelling, "He started it!"

Itachi frowned as he approached Shizune who looked sheepishly at him. She could tell she was in trouble. She stud up and chuckled sheepishly some more while dusting herself off.

"I will make myself clear. No one makes trouble in my camp, got it?" Itachi said sternly.

"Sorry." Shizune said sheepishly. Itachi looked suspicious at the girl's tone of voice. Realizing this, Shizune spoke like a man as she continued, "I mean sorry you got to see that. It's inevitable after all, these manly urges and all that and you have to do stuff like hurt someone, fix things, cook outdoors..."

"Do you have a name?" Itachi asked suspiciously. There is something about this new recruit he couldn't place.

"Uh, well..."

"When your commanding officer gave a question, you better answer!" Neji snapped, the same person who Shizune got on the bad side of yesterday.

Shizune looked nervous. She hasn't thought of a man's name before coming. She chuckles as she said, "Sure! I got a name, a boy name."

Gamakichi decides to help as he suggested, "Try Naruto."

"His name IS Naruto." Shizune whispered as Gamakichi pointed at naruto

"Excuse me, I didn't ask for his name, I want yours." Itachi said thinking the 'boy' was talking to him.

"Maybe...ah...chu!" Gamakichi said quickly.

"Ah Chu." Shizune said quickly.

"Ah Chu?" Itachi asked arching an eyebrow.

"Bless you!" Gamakichi laughed. He loved doing that. "Man, I love being me!"

"Gamakichi!" Momo whispered harshly.

"Gamakichi?" Itachi asked puzzled.

"No! It's not my name!" Shizune said, turned back to Itachi.

"Then what is your name?" Itachi barked.

"I know! How about Shuyin?." Gamakichi suggested quickly.

"It's Shuyin." Shizune said hoping no one is around here by that name.

"Shuyin?" Shizune asked.

"Then again, Shuyin isn't much of a..." Shizune quickly reaches back and holds Gamakichi's mouth shutting him up.

"Yes! My name is Shuyin." 'Shizune' said quickly.

"All right, do you have an conscription notice?" Itachi asked. 'Shizune' gave the notice to him. The captain looked at it as he read, "Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya? He never told me he had a son!" Neji said with a frown.

"Oh er…that's because he doesn't mention me much." Shizune said. and tried to spit. However all she could do is drool from her mouth.

"I think maybe it's because he's a complete lunatic." Neji whispered to Itachi as he shuddered.

The recruits laughed at this. Itachi smirked as he said, "Well boys, since your new friend Shuyin showed you how to have a 'good time', then tonight, you will all pick up every single grain of rice you dropped onto the ground. And then tomorrow, we will begin the real stuff."

The recruits groaned as they, Naruto and Sasuke included, growled angrily at the one who got them all in trouble.

"Girl, face it. You got a lot to work with." Gamakichi said to Shizune

* * *

**Please Review :)**


End file.
